


Love Bites

by Destiel_is_love



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Benny Ships It, Charlie Ships It, Coming Out, Destiel - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Hickies, High School AU, Kissing, M/M, Mostly Fluff, My First Destiel Fanfic, Oral Sex, Rimming, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_is_love/pseuds/Destiel_is_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel have just started a new relationship, and are ready to take it to the next level, both at school, and in the bedroom. Basically just badly written smut with some fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic that I have written, so please be kind! Every kudos makes my heart go pitter-patter. If you would like for me to write a sequel, please comment and tell me so. Hope you enjoy!

Dean and Castiel were the best of friends, and inseperable. Everyone knew that.

So Dean did NOT understand why everyone was making such a huge deal about this. 

He wasn't upset that people were so enthusiastic about his new relationship with Cas, just a little surprised. They had finally gotten together at their weekly game night at Charlie's house about a month before, and it was probably the best night of Dean's eighteen years of existence. 

Dean had promised Charlie and Benny that he and Cas would be over for their weekly game night at Charlie's house. He was a little hesitant, because lately he had been spending a lot of time around Cas, and was afraid that he would catch on to the lingering, wanting looks he would throw at him from across the room, or the way he would walk behind him so that he could check out his ass. But as Charlie so dutifully pointed out, you can't avoid your friends all the time, so he drove over to Cas' house after school to pick him up. Cas walked outside, got into the car, said "Hello Dean," and they drove to Charlie's house.

At the party, after they finished watching The Avengers, Charlie suggested that they play Twister with a wicked gleam in her eye. Benny went and got the game, saying that he would be the board master because he just never had been very flexible anyway. Charlie was referee, and that left Dean and Castiel to play. They started the game out quite normally.

"Left foot green, right hand blue, right hand red, right foot red,"

Things continued much like this until Benny started making things more difficult, giving them specific spots to stand on. He moved them around until Castiel was bent over underneath Dean, and Dean was having trouble keeping his thoughts purely PG. Then he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

"Charlie, what the everloving hell are you doing, I might ask?"

"Oh, nothing. Just taking adorable pictures of my OTP." She said matter-of-factly.

Castiel made a confused face and tilted his head in thought, and Dean prayed to whatever deities were out there that Cas never found out what an OTP was unless it was from Dean. Apparently Cas decided not to pursue his curiosity, because he was silent. 

Dean, however, was going to absolutely murder Charlie. She knew that Dean had been pining after him since they were in the seventh grade! But Dean didn't know that Charlie had a plan to get her favorite couple-to-be together.

Charlie yawned, "Okay, I think that we need to do something a little more exciting. Why don't we do this, you two have to get closer and closer to each other, and the first one to chicken out and back up loses. Sound fun?"

Dean blushed internally. "Sure, sounds good. You alright with that, Cas?"

"I do believe that that will be an efficient way to finish this game. My legs are starting to cramp."

"Okay then, let's roll!"

Dean moved closer first. Cas had flipped around, so they were face to face now, and Dean could easily have gotten lost in those bright blue eyes. Cas moved closer then, their faces only a few inches apart, and Dean could smell him from this close, a smell like oceans, cinnamon, and watermelon. It was intoxicating, and Dean just wanted more of it. Dean moved even closer before he could lose his courage, and their lips were almost touching, just one more push, and he would get to know what those beautifully pink, slightly chapped lips would feel like against his own. One more push, and he could tell Cas what he's been trying to tell him for years, without uttering a single word. One more push...

Castiel took Dean by surprise, and moved those last couple centimeters by herself. Their lips met n a surprise of passion, built up tension, and love coming out in a solid rush. Dean could feel Cas' breath mingle with his own, and before their tongues could meet in a frenzied dance of passion, they were interrupted by a little giggle coming from their friends. *cough cough* Charlie *cough*

They sheepishly untangled themselves from each other, and at least had the decency to look a little embarrassed. 

And that's how Dean got with the love of his life.

So after that, they of course had to tell their parents-who were all very understanding, except Castiel's father-and make sure that they got their parent's approval.

There was still one thing they hadn't done-not out of shame, but out of care for the other- and that was come out at school.

Dean was tired of having to wait to kiss his smoking hot boyfriend.

So on Dean and Cas' three month anniversary, Dean pulled Cas over to him in the middle of the hallway, said "Happy Anniversary, babe. I love you more than you know," and kissed him passionately in front of the entire school. They were met with whoops and hollers, and even some catcalls. 

He just didn't understand why it was still such a novelty to everyone though. I mean, their behavior hadn't changed so much, except for Dean planting his lips on whatever skin was available on Cas' body, at any point in time.

This just gave him an excuse to do with Cas what he had wanted to do for a very long time. 

He gave Cas a note after Calculus that day, and told him to meet him in the Impala after school, because he had something to show him. He met him at the Impala after school, just like the note said, and they both got into the car.

"You said you have something to show me?"

"Only how much I love you, angel. And we are going to my house, is that okay?"

"Yes that is fine, Dean. And awwwww, you really do love me, you cutie pie!" 

"Of course I do!"

"I know that, Dean, I was just teasing you. And I love you too."

"Thanks baby. Now come over here and give me a kiss before we go."

Cas leaned over and gave Dean a chaste kiss on the lips, and they set off. It didn't take very long to get there, but Dean was still nervous when he got out and walked with Cas inside. He grabbed Cas' hand, and led him up to his bedroom, where he shut and locked the door. His mother was at work until about eleven o clock every day, and Sammy was staying at a friend's house for tonight, so they had the house to themselves for a little while. He leaned forward and kissed Castiel deeply, wanting to show him how much he loves him and cares for him.

"Is this okay? I was hoping-"Castiel cuts hum off with a kiss.

"Of course it is, Dean. I've been waiting for this moment forever. It means so much to me that you want this too."

Dean decided that he wasn't going to waste any more time with Cas. He kissed him again, with more passion and intensity than he ever thought possible. Cas moaned into his mouth, and he took the opportunity to entwine their tongues. He ran his hands over Cas' back, making his way down to his ass, so he could squeeze and grope him. Castiel pressed his erection into Dean's hip, and Castiel lowered himself to his knees when he felt Dean's whimper at the friction on his cock. He pulled off his shirt, and kissed his way around his chest. Then he popped the button on Dean's jeans, and pulled the zipper down with nothing but his teeth. He lowered his jeans and boxers at the same time, setting Dean's erection free. He gasped.

"Dean! You're.....Well, you're huge!"

Dean blushed fiercely and averted his gaze. Cas then kissed his hipbones and got back to work. He kissed his way from to base to the tip, and licked a long stripe in the same path. Dean put his hand in Castiel's hair, not pushing, just holding it there. Cas put his mouth around the tip, and started sucking. Then, before Dean could do anything, Castiel took him in all the way to the hilt. Dean started moaning and gasping uncontrollably, gripping Castiel's hair tighter, and then Cas started humming around his dick. Dean gasped and cried out Cas' name.

"Cas! Gonna... Come... If you don't stop, baby."

Cas looked at him with a wicked glint in his eyes, and pulled off of Dean. He backed up and crawled onto the bed. Then he turned around and looked at Dean meaningfully.

"Why don't you come and get me, babe? I know you want to feel me around you..."

Dean never ran to that bed so fast in his whole life. He crawled on, and started undressing Cas piece by piece, so that they were both fully naked. He latched onto Cas' neck and sucked a dark mark there, so the whole world could see who Castiel was with. Dean then kissed down his body, past his waistline, and down into is groin. He nuzzled the dark hair there, and then licked over his cock a few times. Cas was moaning and whimpering beneath him, and it only served to turn Dean on even more. he then flipped Cas over so he was on his front, giving him a nice view of his ass. He kissed the flesh open-mouthed, and gripped each cheek in his hand so he could get at his hole. He kissed over his hole a few times, teasing him, and then gave it an open-mouthed kiss, thrusting his tongue deep into Cas. Cas was writhing beneath him on the bed, enjoying every last second of this. Dean licked into him, and Cas was afraid that he was going to come if Dean didn't stop.

"Baby...please.... Need you inside me Dean."

Dean separated his mouth from Cas' backside, grabbed the lube bottle from his nightstand, (He had been hopeful) and squirted some onto his fingers. He then reached down and started to stretch him out. He went one finger at a time, until he got to four fingers. Cas whimpered.

"Dean if you do not fuck me into next week right now I will burn all of your Dr. Sexy DVDs."

Dean didn't have to be told twice. He removed his fingers from Cas' ass, and lined up his dick. He slowly started pushing in, and stopped a few times to make sure Cas was okay. At one point, Cas gripped Dean's hips and pulled him in to the hilt, making them release simultaneous moans. Dean started pushing and thrusting in and out, and built up his speed. He started hitting Cas' prostate, and Cas' moans and grunts got progressively louder until all he was saying was Dean's name like a mantra.

"Dean! Dean! Dean baby don't stop! Oh I'm so close..."

Then all at once, everything went white as Dean and Castiel hit their climaxes simultaneously. They were laying together, basking in their afterglow, just enjoying each other's company. Dean pulled out of Cas, and layed down beside him before leaning over and kissing his eyelids, cheeks, nose, and lips. Cas looked at him lovingly and kissed him back deeply.

And that was the start of their forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this! Every little kudos makes me all warm and fuzzy on the inside! Love you all and you can follow me on tumblr with this url: tbuggles4me


End file.
